


Yo también dudaría de mí

by JulianEarthSon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarves aren't the only ones who can keep a secret, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Secrets, Insecure Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Magical Hobbits, Mutual Pining, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, The Shire, Translation, mutual annoyance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianEarthSon/pseuds/JulianEarthSon
Summary: En retrospectiva, Bilbo no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo.No es bueno para el combate, ni para una lucha adecuada por lo que al respecto pareciera poco lo que su vertiginoso ingenio y sus extraños dones con la naturaleza pueden hacer. Ciertamente no son promesas de supervivencia.Bilbo no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo y espera que en La Comarca tampoco la tengan.Leyes primitivas, ya muy viejas como para ser rotas, le condenarían por su falta de sapiencia, una lástima, considerando que él las ha quebrantado casi todas.Y si Thorin decide mantener esa terrible actitud, seguramente quebrará más.(Si eso significa estrangularlo o besarlo, bueno, eso estará por verse).
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal/Yavanna Kementári, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Un viaje inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Would Doubt Me, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885069) by [AliceTheBrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheBrave/pseuds/AliceTheBrave). 



Seguramente había perdido la cabeza.

En medio de la gran confusión y la oprobiosa desconfianza que le fue provocada por aquellos trece malolientes, escandalosos, foráneos y (sea dicho con franqueza) _toscos_ enanos que colisionaron contra su Smial[i] y diezmaron la totalidad de su despensa, tendría que haberse vuelto verdaderamente loco.

Porque allí se encontraba, corriendo tras ellos con nada en lo absoluto a excepción de una mochila y un abrigo ligero.

Siguiendo su rastro y agitando un contrato sobre su cabeza, una que había abandonado al juicio y la lógica unos metros atrás, mientras que la brisa (o el afán) desaguaba la tinta que usó para garabatear su firma apresuradamente antes de salir.

Y lo hizo, firmó el condenado papel.

Ahora no cabe duda: había perdido todos los estribos. Tenía que haberlos perdido porque ningún Bolsón suficientemente cuerdo rubricaría como ladrón por sobre oficios de más honra y menos agitación.

¿Por qué? De todas las faenas de mala reputación, ¿¡un saqueador!?

Estaba seguro de que ningún otro Bolsón, aparte de él mismo, había hurtado nada desde la fundación del apellido y por eso, aunque su juventud no carecía de travesuras y escondites sutiles, comunes entre los jóvenes Tuk, jamás intentó asaltar a nadie y menos todavía a… ¡un maldito dragón! Muchas gracias y buen día.

Incluso se percató de que aquellos enanos no contaban con un plan apropiado. No uno que le hubiera sido comunicado, al menos.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era eso que se suponía debía robarle a la indominable bestia. (No que esto le importara más que su pellejo, por supuesto).

¿Qué les pasaba a estos trece?

Había oído que la enana era una raza suspicaz, desconfiada de los extraños y desconocida en sus costumbres. No se mezclaban con forasteros, sabía, pero encontró su interés imantado a estas criaturas de mirada tiesa y orgullo entonado.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, recién advertido sobre la misión, su disposición se debilitó rápidamente y lo que había sido curiosidad se desvaneció abriendo paso al horror y la indignación.

(Y en esto insistiría durante semanas, a cualquiera que se lo pidiera y a sí mismo con mayor vehemencia, aún cuando su propia convicción tambaleaba desde el principio).

También había escuchado que pertenecían a una casta guerrera. Inclusive los joyeros y eruditos de su pueblo eran entrenados en espada, martillo o hacha.

A él mismo no le interesaban ni dagas, ni arcos, ni ningún oficio de guerra.

(Aunque una pequeña espada de madera, escondida en su armario y desgastada en empuñadura, le llamaba a veces en susurros que hacía ya tiempo había decidido ignorar).

De hecho, ningún Hobbit de cepa se había interesado nunca por esos asuntos.

(Y nadie hablaba de aquellos que, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, se adentraron en el bosque y no volvieron jamás. “No es sorpresa”, se decían, alegando haberles detectado anomalías e impropiedades que se acrecentaban conforme pasaban los días.

"Demasiada sangre ancestra le corría por las venas” mascullaban, pero no a menudo, era mejor no hablar de esas cosas. De la historia de antaño.

Las viejas leyendas atraen a la sangre así como las flamas atraen las polillas.

Era mejor no tentar al desfortunio. Era mejor no arriesgarse).

¿Qué diría su padre si viera ahora Bolsón Cerrado? Atropellado por el linaje de Durin, atiborrado de sus arcos, hachas y cuchillos. ¿Qué pensaría de esas coplas ebrias aulladas en los pasillos, del fango que bailoteaba sobre los manteles de lana y del barro que pintaba las alfombras del abuelo Mungo, de aquellas risotadas imprudentes que brotaban de los salones principales, ahora desocupados y perturbados?

(Bilbo no sabía lo que Bungo tendría que decir al respecto, no realmente. Le gustaba fingir que sí, como le gustaba emular la respetabilidad de su padre en todo momento para honrar su memoria y sus deseos, pero los enanos le cantaban a un hogar, un hogar perdido y lo sentía hasta la médula consciente de que perdía cualquier intuición que le instruyera sobre eso que Bungo habría esperado de él).

Despertó temprano esa mañana en la soledad de su agujero, agitado por sueños de deberes y promesas.

En Bolsón Cerrado ya no resonaban las risas impetuosas, ni los embriagados cantos, se esfumaron las pisadas que acechaban los pasillos y los salones principales.

Bilbo se paseó pensativo, asintió para sí mismo y se perdió en medio de un silencio tan correcto que sofocaba el más leve suspiro.

(Pero no era correcto, nada de ello. Los agujeros de los hobbits se construían grandes y cálidos, perfectos para familias numerosas y muchos pies melenudos. Pequeñas bocas que alimentar con suministros tan apropiados como para rebosar una compañía de enanos. Habitación tras habitación para conservar a los parientes cercanos, para ser sumados, y agrupados, y atesorados. Los agujeros de los Hobbits se construían grandes y cálidos.

Bolsón cerrado era el más grande, pero el más helado de todo Hobbiton).

Bilbo miró su comedor vacío y la tibieza acogedora que se esfumó con aquellos trece cuerpos hizo que el frío que inundaba los pasillos sinuosos e infinitos se sintiera aún más frígido.

Así que pilló su abrigo de viaje y arrojó algunas provisiones en su vieja mochila, firmó el condenado contrato y salió.

Salió corriendo por la puerta principal para escapar de un invierno que amenazaba con entumecerle el alma.

Había perdido la cabeza, lo sabía, pero, al menos, no la perdería atrapado, solo, con una compañía de fantasmas helándole el ser durante años.

* * *

[i] Smial: vivienda excavada en el suelo utilizada por los Hobbits. Se compone de uno o varios túneles y habitaciones dragadas bajo tierra. También conocidos como agujeros Hobbit.


	2. De lo concerniente a los Hobbits

Había pasado ya más de una quincena[i] y parecía bastante seguro de que cual fuera la locura que antes le había invadido (llámese o no sangre Tuk) se fragmentaba ahora en medio del fulgor primaveral.

Durante tres días la lluvia no cesó de helarle los huesos. Empapado, le reprochaba al excitamiento la falta de prevención.

Carecía de cama apropiada, de raciones justas y un baño necesario, excediendo por mucho a condiciones elementales de las que respetables hobbits no habrían prescindido en primer lugar (y desde hacía vario tiempo).

(Aunque él mismo conocía el hambre y no ignoraba la ruina, evitaba pensarlas y evadía nombrarlas porque las cosas desafortunadas aparecen cuando son invocadas, como diría el viejo Tuk).

Estaba también privado, para desánimo suyo, de buena compañía.

Si bien no era maltratado, consideraba bastante claro que, en el mejor de los casos, a sus compañeros de viaje no les interesaba su presencia en lo más mínimo o bien le guardaban recelo y sospechas, en el peor de ellos.

Entonces se preguntó por qué había decidido correr tras esos enanos tozudos si, a la hora de la verdad, le acompañaba la misma soledad que regía inclemente sobre su agujero, solo que ahora con menos comida.

Mientras avanzaban, un bosquecillo de tupidos robles y frondoso ramaje ofrecía un pequeño refugio contra el diluvio y, para alivio de Bilbo, Thorin detuvo a la compañía y dio la orden de acampar bajo la arbolada.

Desmotó su pony, temblando casi en señal de queja, y se movió para atarla junto a los demás.

Asegurando la reata a un tronco cercano, se sintió conmovido y muy apenado con la pobre criatura, igual de empapada y miserable en equivalencia, pero cubierta del fango que él había evitado a cuesta suya.

Abrigando una afinidad más bien holbytlana[ii] con bestias y pájaros (que hacía de los hobbits excelentes granjeros) espiró mientras buscaba en su mochila algún trozo de ropa con el que limpiar al animal.

No era de aquellos que soportaban el sufrimiento ajeno y, además, la suya era la única compañía, aparte de Gandalf, que tenía en realidad.

─ Vamos, bonita ─, murmulló mientras se le acercaba, sosteniendo una camisa húmeda en las manos, ─ es hora de secarte ─.

Le frotó suavemente el hocico, deteniéndose ante dos ojos caramelizados, vidriosos ya de cansancio y pequeñas gotas, que aún se deslizaban por entre el techo de ramas, caían sobre sus rostros sin titubear. El hobbit soltó una risita.

─ Jmm... más seca que antes, al menos ─, casi preguntó.

La yegüita resopló débilmente y él suspiró para sí mismo. ¿Pero qué demonios? Así de solo estaba que, imitando a los viejos y fatigados cabreros de las colinas, había empezado a secretear con animales.

─ …Supongo que tampoco te estás divirtiendo del todo, ¿o sí, querida? ─, continuó, secando y murmurando hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de risas guasonas.

─ ¿Suelen los medianos hablar a menudo con bestias? ─, intrigó una voz.

─ ¿O es acaso una habilidad propia, Señor Balsón? ─, intervino otra.

Girando con sorpresa se encontró con dos de los enanos y, retirándose del rostro sus rizos empapados, intentó recordar sus nombres.

Al parecer, el par más joven de los trece: el de cabello humo era, de todos, el de barba menos pronunciada y el más rubio, que se balanceaba a ritmo sobre sus pies, le recordó el verano y las travesuras nocturnas de un pequeño hobbit que huía de los pastores con retozos exaltados.

Sobrecogido por su juventud y a pesar de sí mismo, les dedicó una cálida sonrisa, chasquendo sutil por el suspenso de sus rostros.

─ Una mala costumbre mía, me temo ─, se volvió para acariciar a la pony gentilmente, ─ y que, para mi consuelo, ella ha sabido tolerar ─.

El rubio soltó una carcajada vivaz y su cómplice sonrió encantado.

Fíli y Kíli, recordó, aunque sin saber cuál era cuál.

“Seguramente son hermanos”, pensó. Además de la similitud de sus nombres “rara vez una picardía tan gemela en dos almas proviene de vientres distintos”.

Mas se dio cuenta que, al observar al de cabello menos claro, no podría descifrar tampoco el sexo de un enano. Reflexionó que, tal vez, una barba menos pronunciada indicaba feminidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer suposiciones.

─ ¿Y qué le responde? ─, interrogó uno.

─ Jamás he escuchado los pensamientos de un pony, así que díganos ─, solicitó el lampiño.

Bilbo les miró sin comprender, entendiéndoles un poco lentos a comparación de sus precipitadas lenguas.

Sin embargo, considerando el entusiasmo en sus sonrisas y la débil curiosidad en sus miradas, adivinó que nunca antes habían conocido a un hobbit.

No sabían nada de él fuera de dónde vivía, cómo se llamaba y de la amistad que había trabado con un Mago. Probablemente era incluso más un misterio para ellos de lo que ellos para él.

Había leído algunos libros, cuando menos, de relatos enanos (escasos, en verdad) que le informaban del carácter de la casta con la que viajaba. Dudaba mucho de la existencia de textos acerca de Hobbits (sin contar aquellos de la Casa de Mathom[iii]) y aún más de que circularan por los pueblos sus leyendas.

(De hecho, estaba muy seguro. Eso sería llamar en exceso la atención y el último hobbit que tuvo tal idea fue escoltado hasta Michel Delving y abandonado en los calagujeros[iv] hasta que _milagrosamente_ reformuló su opinión, momento en el que fue liberado por orden del Thain, perdonado por el alcalde y absuelto por el Concejo Hobbit[v]. Bilbo jamás oyó de un incidente similar).

En cualquier caso, no podía culparles por sus fantasiosas sospechas. Por lo poco que sabían de él, incluso hasta volar podría.

─ Me temo que me es imposible saberlo ─, ofreció el hobbit como disculpa ante el par de ojos decepcionados, ─ Aunque intentara, no hablo el idioma de los caballos ─.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─, gimoteó el rubio mientras el rubor se escondía cada vez menos bajo su barba tupida.

─ ¡Solo bromeábamos, Señor Balsón! ─, aseguró el castaño tirando de una de sus trenzas con nerviosismo.

─ ¡No debería tomárselo todo tan literal! ─, corearon al tiempo, riendo agudamente para cubrir su estupidez.

Sorprendido por la sincronía, Bilbo se sintió apenado por haber sido causante de su tímida vergüenza.

─ Oh, mil disculpas, Maestros Enanos ─, dedicó sinceramente con una reverencia, pretendiendo ceder antes sus terribles excusas, ─ …sin embargo ─.

De pie y con mirada pensativa, canturreó para sí mismo dramáticamente en aquel modo tan particular que siempre hacía que los chiquillos ansiosos prestaran oído a cualquier idea que pudiese tramar. Funcionó. Dos rostros, renovados de curiosidad, casi le hicieron derramar una sonrisa.

(Eran más jóvenes de lo que había creído, ahora lo veía y una parte de él encontró de nuevo justificación por haber decidido cruzar su puerta. Hacía ya mucho que no visitaba a sus primos y primitos. Lo extrañaba más de lo que pensaba).

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Señor Balsón?

─ Puede decírnoslo, Amo Balsón.

─ Es Bolsón ─, corrigió distraídamente, dando palmaditas de consideración a su pony, ─ estaba recordando ─, continuó, ─ aquella vez que me pareció escuchar a Gandalf… susurrando a las cabras de mi amigo Gamyi. Aunque no del todo, estoy seguro de que un Mago algo tendrá que saber de la lengua de las bestias, ¿no lo creen? ─.

Se volvió al par expectante, solo para encontrar dos sonrisas revoltosas que precedieron un abrazo retozón.

─ Fíli, ¿acaso crees que…? ─.

─ No haría daño preguntar… ─.

─ Andando… ¿Dónde estará ese… ─.

─ … Hechicero loco? ─.

Se susurraron mutuamente (y susurrar era, al parecer, una palabra desconocida para estos enanos, siempre ruidosos y estridentes) y dieron vuelta para buscar al delgado anciano.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que el rubio (Fíli, ese era Fíli) se detuvo y agarró a Kíli del cuello. Lo giró haciendo ambas: una inclinación y un gesto que el castaño parecía entender. De nuevo dirigieron la mirada a Bilbo.

─ Muchas gracias, Maestro saqueador ─, dijo, arrojando una sonrisa gentil al hobbit estupefacto.

─ Sí, gracias ─, replicó Kíli alegremente.

Retomaron su búsqueda rápidamente, empujándose en la marcha y balbuceando travesuras.

Bilbo los observó mientras cruzaban el campamento que iba levantándose lentamente y solo se dio cuenta de su inmensa sonrisa luego de que les perdió de vista.

La noche transcurrió silenciosa, solitaria y tediosamente fría orquestando la monotonía de todas las anteriores.

Aunque sintió las miradas sospechosas y furtivas del líder de la compañía que se posaban sobre él, lo atribuyó únicamente a los incómodos susurros que aquel par de alborotadores, sentados a su lado, intercambiaban cada vez que advertían al hobbit.

Si Bilbo podía escucharles desde el otro lado del campamento, estaba seguro de que Thorin, a pocos metros de ellos, también podía.

Y eso era algo a considerar.

Bilbo, curioso como era, había dedicado sus largas horas, en medio de enanos que le prestaban poco o ningún cuidado, al estudio de su comportamiento con tanta atención que, de no haber sido por su ejemplar sutileza, pudo haberle causado serios problemas.

Por ejemplo, descubrió que las denominaciones de nombres enanos en las unidades familiares solían compartir un mismo sufijo omitiendo cualquier tipo de apellido. Dedujo que Fíli y Kíli eran hermanos, así como lo eran Dwalin y Balin, de los que sabía su parentesco cuando los conoció en su primer encuentro.

Seguramente Óin y Glóin eran parientes, al igual que Bífur, Bofur y Bombur, aunque dudaba poder descifrar la proximidad de su lazo familiar.

Por otra parte, los grupos familiares se mantenían unidos y acostumbraban a colocar sus camastros muy cercanos entre sí, aunque eso no significaba que rechazaran la vecindad con los demás.

Excepto por él y Gandalf, claro está. (No que le afectara demasiado cuando se detenía a pensar el brusco hedor que emanaban sus camaradas).

(Bilbo parecía acostumbrado a la falta de tacto y al confort de la cercanía. Su soledad en Bolsón cerrado se prolongaba desde los últimos días del Festival de la Caridad que hacía tiempo se habían desvanecido de La Comarca).

Que preparara su saco de dormir tan cerca al de los jóvenes conspiradores indicaba que Thorin estaba, de alguna manera, emparentado con Fíli y Kíli, aun cuando sus nombres no coincidían y él tenía un seudónimo del que los demás carecían.

(El hobbit se preguntó si esto, tal vez, se debía a su estatus de futuro rey. No era raro que algunos herederos eligieran nuevos nombres de más honor para usar cuando asumieran el trono, mas no creía que fuera costumbre entre el pueblo de Durin.

Puras hipótesis).

Debían estar relacionados, era evidente, porque muy aparte de sus rituales para dormir, Thorin tendía a mantener constante una ligera, pero vigilante mirada sobre aquel par. Su atención se dirigía a ellos a menudo, buscando cerciorar el estado de su seguridad, aunque frecuentemente se fundía con muecas de exasperación.

Bilbo no entendía el por qué detrás de aquellas miradas frías y reservadas de confort, parecía algún intento de protocolo Real.

Sintió lástima por los jovencillos.

Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que veían en su líder al más grande de los héroes. Le observaban como si hubiera colgado las estrellas en el cielo con una sola mano y pudo ver cuán desesperados estaban por ganar su aprobación.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al verse reflejado en tales miradas que él mismo, en su momento, también había dedicado a su padre.

¿Era Thorin su padre?

No, demasiado distante para cualquier tipo de paternidad que hubiera conocido, pero cedía al admitir que, así como los corazones de los enanos, los de la nobleza eran ajenos para él.

Tan ocupado estaba reflexionando sobre lo que, francamente, no era asunto suyo que se llevó un buen susto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

─ No es prudente fruncir tanto el ceño, querido Bilbo ─, dijo Gandalf mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo, junto a él ─, eres demasiado joven como para tener arrugas, amigo mío ─.

Le sonrió cariñosamente y Bilbo sintió un peso caer de sus hombros al devolver el amable gesto.

Gandalf pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el frente de la compañía asesorando a Thorin mientras cabalgaban, por lo que únicamente permanecía acompañado de su pony y de sus pensamientos.

(Los hobbits no fueron hechos para la soledad.

No la soportaban. Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en que, en caso de necesitarla, la hospitalidad de sus parientes estaba al alcance de unos minutos. No fue hasta que esa certeza desapareció, desechada por su propia voluntad en un intento desesperado de fraternizar con extraños de un pueblo que ni siquiera era el suyo, que se sintió verdaderamente solo).

La sonrisa del Mago se degradó lentamente a un gesto crítico mientras le observaba con detenimiento. Sintió un miedo desenfrenado de que Gandalf estuviera leyendo sus ocultos pensamientos.

─ ¿Qué te preocupa, muchacho? ─, arrulló con genuina preocupación en su voz y Bilbo se relajó levemente antes de inclinarse sobre el costado del anciano, un gesto que a menudo le había permitido cuando era niño.

─ Sólo cansancio, viejo amigo, nada de qué preocuparse ─, cerró los ojos ligeramente mientras se estiraba para palmear la mano del hechicero, dándose cuenta de que, después de todo, estaba algo exhausto.

Gandalf resopló incrédulo y Bilbo sonrió al oírlo.

─ …Hace un rato sostuve una extraña conversación con los príncipes ─, masculló el hechicero después de que un silencio se prolongara cómodamente, ─ …querían averiguar si podía hablar la lengua de los caballos, ¡sandeces! ─.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, la sonrisa del pequeño encontró aún más amplitud, pero la falta de práctica le hizo doler las mejillas.

─ Exótico interrogante, pienso yo ─, respondió el hobbit, sin molestarse en ocultar las risitas en su voz, ─ ¿qué les habrá hecho preguntártelo?... me pregunto yo ─.

─ …Jmm ─, espiró el Mago, chasqueando los dientes con tedio fingido, ─ …en efecto ¿quién? ─.

El hobbit no pudo evitar una carcajada, volviendo el rostro contra el hombro del anciano mientras estallaba de risa y halló en su viejo amigo una tierna luz en medio de la salvaje oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando levantó la vista, con brillantes ojos de pura alegría, encontró los de Gandalf mirándolo con cariño, diversión y alivio a partes iguales.

─ Sepa, amigo Bolsón, que aquellos jovencillos no son los más traviesos que he conocido ─.

Bilbo arqueó una ceja, con la sonrisa aun presente en el rostro, ─ oh… ─ inquirió bastante sorprendido, ─ ¿no lo son? ─.

─ Por supuesto que no ─, reía el encantador mientras se inclinaba para murmullar dramáticamente, ─ a diferencia de algunos, que incluso podría señalar, ellos no insisten en golpearme las piernas en cada oportunidad con pequeñas espadas de madera ─.

El hobbit se recordó infante, de mejillas rojizas y rizos despeinados, corriendo entre la multitud en la Víspera de Verano mientras sujetaba una pelada espadita de madera en la mano, arrojando golpes al cimiento de una gran torre de mansas telas grises y las risas que retumbaban de la torre cada vez que le asestaba.

Incapaz de contenerse, estalló a carcajadas: sus travesuras juveniles ahora tontas a la luz de sus años. Su estómago comenzó a entumirse con la misma fuerza de su regocijo.

─ Oh… ─, consiguió en medio de indetenible júbilo, ─ …oh, nadie dijo que no pueda intentarlo todavía, eso puede remediarse ─.

─ Tal vez podrías… con algo de instrucción─, concluyó el Mago y Bilbo le respondió con sonrisas sarcásticas. Esta vez fue Gandalf quien reventó en risas y el hobbit se le unió poco después.

Se asentaron al cabo de un rato. Suaves risillas, escapando de cualquiera de los dos, se alternaron de forma intermitente y Bilbo suspiró complacido mientras que su mirada bailaba con el fuego.

Al otro lado, los dos jóvenes en cuestión (hermanos, sí, y Gandalf dijo “príncipes”) le observaban con tal maravilla que se percibió confundido al verlos de vuelta. ¿Hizo acaso algo extraordinario para ganarse el gesto?

Les sonrió desconcertado y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ellos asintieron de regreso, lentamente y con perplejidad.

Confundido, Bilbo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a colocar su colcha junto a la de Gandalf, esta vez renunciando a los pies de distancia que había mantenido hasta entonces por prevención del mago que parecía más amenazante que en sus recuerdos. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era tan diferente, después de todo.

(Era él quién había cambiado, supuso, durante esos largos años de separación).

Un confortable silencio descendió sobre ellos y, mientras miraba a las estrellas a través de las hojas abrazadas de aquellos robles frondosos, se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

─ Así que… ─, murmuró en voz baja, apenas para ser escuchado en medio del fuego y las gotas de lluvia, ─ ¿puedes hablar con los caballos? ─.

Gandalf se echó a reír una vez más y Bilbo sonrió con tanta fuerza que, de seguro, su cara estaría dolorida hasta el día siguiente.

Cerca del mediodía, aunque sin destreza, decidió dedicar de nuevo un simpático gesto a los dos príncipes que maniobraron sus ponis para cabalgar a su lado.

─ Salve, maestro saqueador ─ entonó Fíli con una sonrisa encantadora que de seguro habría despertado un _vertiginoso_ entusiasmo en los púberes hobbits desde Alforzada hasta Brandigamo.

─ Buenas tardes, amo Balsón ─, añadió Kíli desde el otro lado con un guiño más travieso, pero no menos atractivo.

─ Bolsón ─, corrigió Bilbo, meneando la cabeza, ─ Y buenas tardes, sus Altezas ─.

La hermosa sonrisa de Fíli palideció ante la formalidad y Kíli arrugó la nariz.

─ Oh, vamos, señor Balsón ─, dijo el rubio mientras la ironía reemplazaba su anterior optimismo, ─ no existe ninguna necesidad de… esas cosas ─.

─ No hay lugar para formalidades ni títulos en medio de amigos y travesías tan arduas como ésta ─, aseguró Kíli mirando con bastante orgullo a la compañía.

El hobbit quedó perplejo.

Una cosa, y bastante extraña ya, era que se le diera permiso para dirigirse a la realeza con tal informalidad (aún si los príncipes, rudos y silvestres, carecían del porte magistral que Thorin estilaba como a capa).

Pero fue la implicación de la amistad lo que le hizo quedarse corto.

Hasta ahora, nadie en la compañía le había hecho tal oferta y la mayoría parecía insinuar como imprudencia su decisión de unírseles.

Bilbo debió dejar escapar demasiada sorpresa de su rostro y Kíli, con mirada nerviosa, empezó a retractarse.

─ Sólo quise decir... bueno, verá... ─.

─ Quiso decir que nos gustaría, con el tiempo, contarle como amigo, si es que esto le complace, señor Balsón ─ interrumpió Fíli, sonriendo cálidamente a Bilbo antes de lanzar un guiño irritado a su balbuceante hermano.

Kíli desplegó un ligero puchero, encogiendo los hombros de impotencia y haciendo unos movimientos sutiles con las manos que Bilbo no logró entender. En cualquier caso, debían tener algún significado ya que, al verlos, Fíli blanqueó los ojos con exasperación.

─ Es Bolsón ─, riñó inadvertido, aún pasmado por el vuelco de acontecimientos, por el entusiasmo esperanzado de los príncipes y por la inesperada y alegre ternura que le venció, ─ Y… por supuesto que sí, me complacería bastante… solo si esto agrada a ambos, claro está, detestaría oírme presuntuoso cuando me soy sencillo y corriente ─.

Desajustó una risa nerviosa y algo radiante mientras ojeaba a los príncipes trémulamente.

Ambos le sonrieron ampliamente satisfechos con su respuesta. Un rastro de estupenda alegría revoloteaba en sus gemelos gestos.

─ De ninguna manera presuntuoso, amo Balsón ─, aseguró Kíli, extendiendo la mano para palmear su hombro suavemente, aunque apartándola apresurado ante la esquividad del hobbit.

─ No se lo habríamos propuesto si no fuera nuestro deseo, maestro Balsón ─, anotó Fíli con una mirada acusadora interceptando la de su hermano y un movimiento de manos que parecía transmitir más de lo que el hobbit podía ver.

─ Bilbo ─, corrigió al son de una penosa sonrisa acentuada en su rostro.

─ ¡Bilbo, será! ─, Kíli canturreó orgulloso, irguiéndose sobre su pony con propiedad ante el mundo, como si hubiese ganado un gran premio en algún festival.

Fíli sonrió fiero, cabalgando fácilmente unos pasos más cerca del hobbit que, distraído por la maniobra, sintió algo de celos de su destreza al montar. ─ En tal caso ─, dijo con aire de autocomplacencia, ─ nada de ‘Maestros Enanos’ o tonterías similares de usted tampoco, Bilbo, amigo ─.

─ ¡Bah!… Enanos ─, resopló Kíli con hostilidad y su hermano le respaldó con un bufido.

Bilbo, sobrecogido, comprendió su distracción. Había dejado que la apariencia juvenil de aquellos le impidiera reconocerles como dos enanos ya adultos. Más altos que él por margen, fornidos y barbiespesos y de voz retumbante como la piedra de las montañas.

Jovencitos, no tanto.

─ ‘Enanos’ es palabra de hombres ─, explicó Fíli con asentada paciencia, ─ no es la gramática correcta. Es tolerada preferiblemente para no desperdiciar el aliento corrigiendo individuos que disfrutan la ignorancia ─.

─ En su lugar, un amigo debería decir _Khazâd_ , si habla en plural ─, amplió Kíli, guiñándole un ojo, ─ un _Khuzd_ solitario es feroz, pero los _Khazâd_ unidos son invencibles ─. Su rostro se iluminó impetuoso con la orgullosa alegría de un príncipe de Dúrin.

Y que bien se disimulaba en la travesura. El hobbit se recriminó una segunda imprecisión.

─ ¡Oh! ─, expulsó Bilbo sin aliento.

(¡Pero qué horror! Caminando por ahí tan simplón, hablando como un estúpido.

No era de extrañar su falta de amabilidad, debían pensarle un idiota. De un pueblo inmenso en orgullo que hallaba ofensa en la más ligera de las equivocaciones era obvio el fastidio que les causaba su mala gramática).

─ ¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo, no tenía idea! ─, tarareó cargado de culpa y angustia.

Fíli y Kíli parpadearon sorprendidos (de haber estado menos frenético, se hubiera preguntado el por qué)

Estaba ansioso por explicarse y enmendarse.

─ Verán, no es mucho lo que sé sobre _Khazâd_ ─, aseguró mientras apretaba con fuerza las riendas del pony, ─ vacilando preguntar, me limito a depender del escaso conocimiento que guardo de sus costumbres y si algo he de saber es que su cultura es primordial entre los suyos. No quería ni quisiera insultarla y mucho menos traspasar los límites del respeto. Y heme aquí, diciendo cosas terribles y groseras… ¡lo siento tanto! ─.

Levantó la vista con ojos desesperados y observó el enroscado cuerpo de Kíli que, sobre el ensillaje, intentaba mantener hacia atrás una mirada de asombro. Al otro lado, Fíli encaraba a Bilbo con sorpresa, (¿acaso tenía tres cabezas?).

─ …Bueno… ─, musitó el mayor débilmente, sin estar seguro de cómo proceder, ─ …no hay de qué preocuparse, difícilmente es culpa tuya, Bilbo ─.

─ De igual manera, Fíli, lo lamento ─, insistió tratando de proyectarse con toda sinceridad, ─ ¿puedo contar con tu consejo si cometo tales errores en el futuro? No quisiera, nuevamente, pasar una vergüenza ─.

Fíli parpadeó despertando de su letargo y sonrió maravillado al hobbit.

─ Cuentas conmigo, amigo Bilbo ─, dijo con evidente orgullo ante el placer de usar el nombre del hobbit en cada frase, ─ todo está bien, en realidad, estamos acostumbrados a ello, ¿verdad, Kíli? ─. Su cara se arrugó en exasperación al ver a su hermano sentado por completo al revés sobre su pony.

Kíli parpadeaba atónito ante el dosel del bosque a espaldas de la compañía. Demasiado turbio para esta época del año (a decir verdad, más tenue de lo que había estado minutos atrás… antes de que la pequeña criatura se empezara a lamentar).

─ … Em, claro, Fíli ─, respondió al fin mientras una encandilada sonrisa le dominó el rostro. Se inclinó girando el cuerpo sobre el pequeño caballo y, de nuevo hacia el frente, miró con impresión al saqueador, ─ ¡no hay problema, Bilbo, disculpa aceptada! ─.

El alivio le abrazó por fin y, aunque ligeramente distraído por aquellas ocurrencias, encontró abrigo en su tibia generosidad.

Tres ponis por delante, Bombur estornudaba con fuerza ante el alud de polen que escapaba de las brillantes flores que repentinamente comenzaban a florecer en los árboles sobre sus cabezas.

Fíli sonrió con bravura y se volvió hacia Bilbo con una mirada que prometía nada más que líos en el futuro.

─ Háblanos de los Hobbits ─, solicitó, emocionado como un chiquillo, ─ me temo que tampoco es mucho lo que sabemos de los de tu clase ─.

─ Nada en realidad ─, encimó Kíli, ─ y es una lástima ─.

Con tierna indulgencia, Bilbo comenzó a explicar lentamente la cultura de los hobbits y cosas relevantes.

(Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto. Los enanos podían ser reservados, pero los hobbits aún más.

Era la razón por la que los príncipes no sabían casi nada de su pueblo y, aunque compartirles sus costumbres no era técnicamente ilegal, ciertamente sería muy mal visto. Si en La Comarca alguna vez se escuchaba sobre de ello, seguro que obtendría más de una mirada esquiva y muchas muecas de reproche).

─ ¡Seis comidas en solo un día! ─, jadeó Kíli mientras que el encanto y el horror reñían por un lugar entre sus cejas.

─ ¿Cómo consiguen arreglárselas para alimentar a tantos y a todos? ─, Fíli cuestionó. Pensó en las decenas de criaturillas que, a brevedad, había notado en los días que vagaron por las tierras de La Comarca.

Divertido ante la pregunta, Bilbo sintió el pecho amparado de buena compañía. Y qué lejana era dicha sensación. Nadie podía o debía culparle por querer complacer a este par, su hambre de historias, su fogosa curiosidad. Al demonio con la tradición.

─ Somos excelentes granjeros ─, respondió, jactándose de habilidades de las que él mismo carecía porque, con sinceridad, no había hecho labor ardua o media en ninguna granja, en toda su vida, ─ Cuidamos de los campos desde las Quebradas Lejanas hasta Bree… y de algunos más, eso si les interesan las tediosas disputas de propiedad ─.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de los nobles, alzó guardia a toda dirección, escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y una pequeña diablura se encajó en sus ojos.

─ Verán, existen susurros, conspiraciones tal vez, de expandir la Frontera del Oeste hasta las Colinas de la Torre ─, conjuró en voz baja y los príncipes se inclinaron hacia él concentrándose en escuchar, mas sin entendimiento de lo que significaban cualquiera de estos nombres, ─ Sin embargo, ardua tarea es la de convencer al Viejo Tuk y, por lo tanto, nada apropiado puede hacerse ─.

─ ¿Viejo Tuk? ─, indagó Kíli, sin tener la idea más mínima de aquella confesión, pero aferrándose particularmente al título en cuestión.

─ El mismo… o El Tuk, más comúnmente ─, y los cariñosos recuerdos del Gran Agujero y de una alfombra al pie de un abuelo que leía historias fantásticas a sus muchos nietos reconfortaron el corazón de Bilbo, ─ es su edad verdaderamente asombrosa la que hace más apropiado llamarlo así ─.

─ Un hobbit _verdaderamente_ importante, al parecer ─, intervino Fíli, bromeando ligeramente del vocabulario del hobbit.

─ Mi deber es decir que lo es ─, rio Bilbo mientras sus rizos saltaban al compás del trote equino. Los profundos ojos atigrados de Kíli parecían distraerse periódicamente con uno de los rizos del saqueador, un mechón errante que danzaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y que reclamaba la atención del joven barbilampiño, ─ el Viejo es Thain de La Comarca, Señor de las Cuatro Cuadernas, y lo ha sido desde mucho antes que yo naciera ─.

Un silencio les aquietó momentáneamente y, volteando a sus flancos, advirtió a los hermanos inmersos en profundos pensamientos.

─ …Entonces... ¡Es el rey de los medianos! ─, afirmó Kíli. Su interés se vio acrecentado.

─ …No ─, interpuso Bilbo, disgustado y arrugando la nariz, ─ es Jefe de una de las Tres Casas Hobbits y Líder del Clan Tuk. Durante generaciones, el cargo se ha sucedido entre la línea familiar, él, particularmente, se ha mantenido en el puesto ─.

─ Por supuesto ─, obstruyó Fíli lentamente, con la mirada aguda de azul turquesa, ─ … ¿Y acaso esto no le convertiría en Rey de los medianos? ─.

─ No ─, cortó Bilbo, con no poca indignación, ─ el Thain es Rey de nada. Ejerce facultades de un Rey en su ausencia y, debido a que el Trono de Arnor se mantiene vacío desde hace siglos, gobierna prudentemente las tierras que nos fueron legadas por promesa y por ley ─.

─ Eso ─, murmulló Kíli cautelosamente, ─ es lo que haría el Rey de los media… ─.

─ No, no lo es ─, interpuso Bilbo con severidad y ojos que revoloteaban con furor, ─ porque, en primera, los hobbits no han reclamado, no reclaman ni reclamarán tales títulos y, aún más sustancial, porque no somos _media_ de nada, ni _mitad_ de nadie, muchas gracias ─.

La sorpresa se asentó pronta en ambos enanos. El hobbit sintió el escándalo de un rojo bermellón trepando sobre sus mejillas, cediendo el paso a una mirada avergonzada. Aquel temperamento, heredado de su madre y tan propio de un Tuk, era el que había creído domesticar cultivando la sensatez de su padre.

(Su padre, Bungo. Él sabía muy bien que el Tuk prevalecía más que el Bolsón. Que la sangre de ataño le corría en las venas con tanta velocidad, que ni su hijo, ni ningún Bolsón le podría dominar).

─ Medianos ─, retomó apaciguado y con sonrisa de excusa, ─ es palabra de hombres ─.

Comprendieron todo precipitadamente y con tanta vergüenza que el bermellón encontró gustoso dos nuevos rostros en los que reposar.

─ ¿Y cuál es la gramática que debe usar un amigo, Bilbo? ─ imploró Fíli con suavidad, imitando aquella sonrisa culposa, antes dueña del hobbit.

La alegría brilló en el rostro del saqueador. Era una fortuna de incalculable valor aquella de haber ganado las atenciones de estos Príncipes Enanos, amables a inmensidad y comprensivos en igual medida.

─ Oh, vaya… el solo _Hobbit_ estaría bien ─, certificó, casi queriendo ofrecer unas breves palmaditas al hombro de Fíli en señal de aprobación. No, lo pensó mejor, ─… o gente de La Comarca, para un plural casi ecuménico ─.

Los dos enanos se tornaron reflexivos, comunicándose señas con las manos y, al parecer, insatisfechos con su respuesta. _Hobbit_ era un vocablo que ya conocían, así que, ansioso por mantener su interés, visionó profundizar.

(Egoísta, sí. Aun no estaba dispuesto a separarse de compañía tan interesante).

─ Holbytlanos, nos asigna la lengua Rohírrica… y no es tan malo, a comparación de otros nombres dados por las razas humanas ─, musitó sarcástico, ─ Ah, y los elfos nos llaman Periannath, aunque su uso, además de raro, no es apreciado ─.

─ ¿Y qué significa? ─, inquirió Fíli con voz de grave sospecha.

─ Un insulto, puedo apostar ─, intervino Kíli, desdeñando el tono, ─ los elfos son peores que los hombres en cuanto al trato a los demás ─.

El mayor bufó en acuerdo y palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Bilbo, queriendo apaciguarle. El hobbit se las arregló para no esquivar.

(A los hobbits les gustaba el contacto físico casual, bastante, a decir verdad.

Mas Bilbo, que vivía solo y soltero, era también Nobleza Hobbit: El Bolsón. Demasiado joven para cuando adquirió el título. A esto, una trinchera de reglas sociales se alzó a su alrededor y aquellos que legítimamente podían penetrarla, o bien no eran de su agrado o tendrían que viajar desde Sotomonte por Brandigamo para lograrlo).

─ Ya no debes preocuparte, Bilbo ─, afirmó Fíli, complacido por no haber sido rechazado, ─ ahora que lo sabemos, no permitiremos tal insulto hacia ti ─.

─ Así es ─, convino Kíli entusiasmado, ─ los amigos se cuidan entre sí ─.

Se detuvo, ceño marcado por un pensamiento.

─ al menos los amigos _Khazâd_ ─, agregó incauto, ─ no estoy muy seguro si es así para amigos hobbits ─.

─ No hemos tenido nunca un amigo… Holbytlano ─, exclamó Fíli, con deleite de ojos cobalto. Con seguridad, ganar una amistad era mucho más que parecer artículo de colección.

─ Jmm… creo estar seguro de que cuidar de un amigo hace parte de la mayoría de culturas en las que existe la amistad ─, confesó Bilbo, degustándose grosero luego de tal declaración, ─ Aunque Kíli ha abierto mis ojos, es muy posible que los matices que configuran el éxito fraternal deben variar entre los pueblos… Así entonces, si hay oportunidad para mí de aprender sus costumbres, estaré encantado de apropiarlas ─.

¿Sería esta una intromisión?, ¿sonaba como los chismosos que buscan información?, apresuró otra corrección.

─ No he tenido nunca un amigo _Khuzd_ ─, continuó con leve nerviosismo, ─ y, si me es posible, me gustaría ser, para ustedes, uno muy bueno ─.

Sonrisas mellizas le resplandecían en respuesta.

El par se le acercó simultáneamente atrapándolo en un abrazo lateral, bipartito en ambos costados y aunque sintió la impresionante pesadez de sus brazos, se percibió conmovido por el cuidado de su afecto.

(Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía un abrazo, y menos uno tan sincero. No imaginó encontrarlo en las zarpas de estas criaturas tan tiesas e implacables. Tan cálidas y confortantes).

Empezaron a canturrear una tonadilla que habían estado coreando por más de una semana y Bilbo pudo finalmente entender las estrofas que se esforzaba por escuchar.

“ _Y en aquel camino,_

_en aquel muy, muy largo camino_ ,

_entre bestias y ramas,_

_le conocí, sin maneras de dama,_

_sirviendo cervezas, bailando sin par,_

_la mejor cerveza que pude tomar,_

_¡que pude tomar!”_

Ya podía darse cuenta de que su aspiración a bardos les traería muchos problemas, pero no encontró en sí mismo el deseo de detener su diversión y comenzó a reír.

Unas miradas sospechosas y sorprendidas se posaban sobre su sonrisa. El Rey enano le observaba, mas él convino para sí ignorarlo.

Que Thorin prefiriera el silencio y la infelicidad no era motivo para que Bilbo les prefiriera también…

* * *

[i] Ya habrían pasado varias semanas desde que la compañía partió de La Comarca y se topó con los Trolls

[ii] Holbytlano/a: en la lengua de Rohan ( _rohírrico_ ), el gentilicio que se asigna a los Hobbits _._

[iii] La Casa de Mathom es un museo ubicado en Michel Delving, la capital de la comarca. Tradicionalmente todos aquellos objetos, curiosidades, juguetes o libros antiguos (mathoms) que, aunque apreciados, ya no servían para nada en particular eran donados a la Casa de Mathom, para ser vendidos o exhibidos.

[iv] Calabozos Hobbits.

[v] El Concejo Hobbit (Shire-Moot en inglés) estaba conformado por los Lores hobbits (o los ejemplares más chismosos de la comarca, depende de cómo se vea). La política hobbit es sin duda ridícula y, aunque voy a mantenerme al margen del canon, los niveles de posición realmente no influyen demasiado en casi nada. En general, solo deberían tener en cuenta que, aunque hay importantes posiciones gubernamentales en La Comarca, la mayoría de las leyes y los poderes son operados por las familias de Nobles Hobbits ubicadas en determinadas áreas. Por ejemplo, los Tuk presiden la Alforzada (Tuckburough) y los Brandigamo, Los Gamos (Buckland).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siendo sincero, me di cuenta de que traducir es una labor... bastante ardua. sobretodo cuando no hay más tiempo que el de los ratos libres para avanzar.  
> Sin embargo, he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo y espero que ustedes disfruten también del resultado.
> 
> Aclaración:   
> En la versión en inglés podrán darse cuenta que la corrección que hacen Fíli y kíli a Bilbo sobre cómo referirse a los enanos es la siguiente: de Dwarfs a Dwarrow. Debido a la carencia de tales palabras en español, he decidido utilizar los vocablos Khazâd y Khuzd, plural y singular, respectivamente, de la lengua de los enanos, el Khuzdul.
> 
> Sé muy bien lo reservados que eran los enanos con su idioma y con el hecho de permitirle su uso a forasteros, pero he decidido hacerlo en pro de la traducción y teniendo en cuenta que ciertas palabras eran compartidas por ellos con personas de confianza.
> 
> No siendo más, sepan que pueden comunicarse conmigo en caso de cualquier queja o inquietud. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta es mi primera publicación y estoy bastante emocionado y complacido con el resultado.
> 
> Mi nombre es Julián Lambraño y soy estudiante de Artes.
> 
> Como pudieron ver, esta no es una producción original, es una traducción al idioma español del libro ‘I Would Doubt Me, Too’ de la talentosa escritora AliceTheBrave.
> 
> No puedo estar más agradecido con Alice por permitirme el honor de traducir esta joya literaria que, estoy seguro, muchos más van a tener el placer disfrutar ahora que será publicada en el idioma español. (Y en serio, cualquier adepto del romance, de Tolkien y de Jackson gozará de este oasis de fantasía).
> 
> Recomiendo fervientemente seguir de cerca el trabajo de Alice que a día de hoy sigue desarrollando esta hermosa obra.
> 
> El volumen original, publicado en inglés, podrán encontrarlo aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885069/chapters/49643738
> 
> Espero disfruten del libro, de la traducción y de la trama de la historia que además está respaldada fielmente por las obras literarias de J.R.R Tolkien y las películas de Peter Jackson. Todo un coctel para hacer volar nuestra imaginación.
> 
> Por último, me pongo también a disposición de todos, en caso de que tengan preguntas acerca del libro, la traducción o quieran usarme de intérprete para abordar cuestiones con Alice directamente.
> 
> No siendo más, disfruten.


End file.
